


The same thing

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: On the brink of Ali’s cancer diagnosis Miles leans on Cara
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The same thing

“There’s a chance I could lose my sister”Miles says to Cara 

“This must be tough news for you”Cara rubbed her boyfriends arm 

“I lost my mom to cancer and I don’t want to face the possibility that the same thing could happen to Ali”Miles tells her 

“I’m here as a friend and as a girlfriend or whatever you need me to be for you”Cara says to him 

“If things don’t work out and I have to give up love would you still be here for me?”Miles looks at her 

“I will always be here for you”Cara assures him 

“I can’t lose you again”Miles replies 

“No matter how difficult the search for the god account might get I won’t leave you”Cara says to him 

“It’s happened once and I don’t want it happen ever again”Miles informed her


End file.
